Refresh 3+7
Details *'Title:' 刷新3+7 / Shua Xin San Jia Qi *'English title:' Refresh 3+7 *'Genre:' Metropolitan, romance *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast channel:' Dragon TV *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Oct-27 to 2013-Dec-29 *'Broadcast time:' 21:15 (1 story every Saturday) *'Opening theme song:' The Next Rainbow by Della Ding (丁当) *'Ending theme song:' A Story by Hu Ge Synopsis Refresh 3+7 is a nano movie. The 3 in Refresh 3+7 represents the three days; yesterday, today and tomorrow, and 7 represents the colours of the rainbow. There are 10 independent stories, or episodes, in the nano-movie. The stories below are listed in order of broadcast date. User/Viewer Ratings Our Store 说好我们的店 Zhang Ying,a woman who recently broke up, stubbornly goes to renovate a milk tea shop during midnight - just to anger her ex-boyfriend. Zhang Ying's landlord, Chen Jie is frustrated because he cannot drive her away, nor did he succeed in convincing Zhang Ying to stop renovating. In the end, Chen Jie ended up helping Zhang Ying renovate. Gradually, Chen Jie discovered Zhang Ying's unique personality, and slowly became good friends. Seeing that she still couldn't let go of her previous relationship, Chen Jie took Zhang Ying to meet her ex-boyfriend. After ending her relationship completely, Zhang Ying realises that renovating the milk tea shop didn't mean anything to her, thus closed the shop and left. Coming back several months later, Zhang Ying finds out that Chen Jie had already opened a new shop, waiting for her return. Cast *Hu Ge as Chen Jie *Mavis Fan (范晓萱) as Zhang Ying The Aunt from my Neighbourhood Committee 我的居委会大妈 Lin Jia is a member of the committee just to please her family members. One of her jobs is to manage the young motorcyclists. She always ends up having a battle of wits with one of the cyclists, Ye Tian Ming, which always makes Lin Jia lose her temper. At night though, he always seeks opportunities to help her, and they gradually become friends. Lin Jia is hurt several times by her fickle boyfriend, but finds her significance in working for the committee. After helping a woman suffering from domestic violence bravely walk out of the home, Lin Jia realises that nothing of her deformed love is worth remembering. In the end, Lin Jia decides to give up her white collar job and start a new life with Ye Tian Ming as a neighbourhood committee member. Cast *Xu Yi (徐溢) as Lin Jia *Jiang Jing Fu as Ye Tian Ming Artist 艺术家 Wen Ting is an art gallery manager. She believes that the only way an artist can get famous is by hyping everything up. Her current boyfriend Luo Xi has his status wholly because of Wen Ting's methods. Luo Xi isn't pleased by this finding, and strikes a bet with Wen Ting. In order to win the wager, Wen Ting finds a farmer, Lao Qian, who has a love for art, and plans to style him up. Yet the farmer has his own way of thinking, and is very stubborn, refusing to make any sacrifices for the business market. In the end, Wen Ting realises that the current world, who is used to using gold as a type of measurement, has already forgotten the original nature on which art was formed. A piece of artwork is not merchandise - it is an expression of inner thoughts. Cast *Annie Liu as Wen Ting *Xiao Yang (肖央) as Qian Man Cang *Viter Fan as Fan Zhi Wei (Wen Ting's boyfriend) Rainbow Friday 彩色星期五 Painter Shen Dong is invited by Yu Jing, a young woman who is about to get divorced, to whitewash her walls. Due to misunderstandings, Yu Jing believes Shen Dong has come to steal the money she scraped together to return to her ex-husband, so locks him up in her house while she goes to find the police. Unfortunately, Yu Jing encounters a car crash. On the otherhand, Shen Dong is still locked in Yu Jing's house, and discovers Yu Jing's helplessness and courage, and started pitying her. After Shen Dong realised she was unconscious and in hospital, Shen Dong used his own money to pay for his hospital fees, take care of her children and paint her walls. After Yu Jing woke up and found out what Shen Dong did for her, she realised that there were still more good people in the world than bad. Cast *Qin Hao as Shen Dong *Jessica Hsuan as Yu Jing *Zhu Jia Yi (朱佳怡) as Xiao Xue (daughter) *Li Fei (李飞) as Jiang Zhi Ming (ex husband) *Hu Ge as a policeman (guest) Bountiful Tales in a Small Town 小城故事多 Chen Nian, a director who believes himself to be artistic, ends up in a supposedly occluded small town looking for script stimuli in preparation for the upcoming film festival. He finds his target very soon - a pretty lass - and thought he could enchant her with his charm. During the beginning, she isn't even attracted to Chen Nian, and even uses him as a provoking shield against the boy she has a crush on. During his interactions with all kinds of people, he realises that the perspective he forced on this town was wrong, and understood he could only get rid of the constrained views to see the new, more beautiful scenery. He matchmakes the boy and girl, and rethinks his script afterwards. Cast *Zha Xi Dun Zhu (扎西顿珠) as Chen Nian *Ma Si Chun (马思纯) as Xiao Miao *Cao Shuai (曹帅) *Hu Ge as maniac Er Zhu Zi (guest) Terracotta Warrior and The Lucky Cat 兵马俑与招财猫 Jiang Li is a chubby girl who lacks self confidence. She is the shop's lucky cat, because only she can wear the large cat costume. She develops a crush on Tian Ze, who is the lucky object of the neighbouring shop - a terracotta warrior. But because she was fat, she always wore a mask when interacting with him. She soon finds out Tian Ze stutters, and can only speak fluently with a mask on. She encourages Tian Ze and helps him get over his stuttering habits. One day, he tells her that he has fallen in love with the lucky cat. Jiang Li believes that if Tian Ze knew the girl under the cat costume was fat, he wouldn't like her anymore. Yet Tian Ze knew a long time ago that Jiang Li was the lucky cat. In his heart, Jiang Li is and has always been the most beautiful girl. Cast *Yang Yang as He Tian Ze *Lin Yuan (林园) as Jiang Li Wall to Wall 墙里墙外 Public worker Sun Jia Yan has always went about his job in an orderly manner, until a girl named Sai Mi La entered his world. She often graphitised on the walls of the hospital, but Sun Jia Yan would always clean the walls, but the graffiti would appear again the next day. Gradually, he started to notice the independent-minded girl, and started to appreciate her artworks. Once, Sun Jia Yan mistook Sai Mi La for contracting a terminal illness, and in an effort to protect her, hesitantly professed his love to her. Finally, Sun Jia Yan's boss was so annoyed that he had the graffiti wall knocked down. The conservative Sun Jia Yan also left his job, officially professed his love to Sai Mi La, and said he wished to spend each day with her, without any regrets. Cast *Wang Po Chieh (王柏杰) as Sun Jia Yan *Guo Xiao Ting as Sai Mi La Undeceivable 骗不了 Wang Lu appears to be a white collar female worker, but is actually a thief and liar, doing all the deeds with her boyfriend. Yet she is already sick of this job - it is her boyfriend that keeps her going. A little boy finds Wang Lu, and hopes she can pretend to be his mother in front of his sickly grandmother. Wang Lu mysteriously accepts the offer. Her boyfriend thinks it is a great chance to get their hands on the family fortune. Wang Lu cannot bear to take things from the grandmother and her grandson. They treat Wang Lu and her boyfriend sincerely, which induces Wang Lu to take special care of them. Wang Lu's boyfriend forces her to take the grandmother's deposits and deeds. After thinking through it thoroughly, Wang Lu decides not to take anything. Rather, she pleads guilty as a form of redemption, starting a new life afterwards. Cast *Alice Tseng as Wang Lu *Sun Yi Zhou as Ah Yong City Lights 城市之光 Yang Guang is a kind and honest young man. To help his older brother scrape together the betrothal money of fifty thousand yuan, Yang Guang pretends to be a blind person and starts working at a manufacturing company, testing radar warnings. But he doesn't do anything against his conscience at the factory. Instead, he tests everything from a real blind person's perspective. During all this, he meets a female burglar Xiao Mei. Although Xiao Mei has the bad habit of stealing but her conscience is still there, and she is a kind girl at heart. The two went from completely misunderstanding each other to helping each other, and slowly developed feelings. Soon afterwards, Xiao Mei is caught by police in the act of stealing, and Yang Guang takes care of the orphanage and her sickly grandfather instead. After Xiao Mei is freed, Yang Guang officially proposes to Xiao Mei. From then on, the two live a happy, simple life together in the city. Cast *Ye Qing as Xiao Mei *Lv Yu Lai (吕聿来) as Yang Guang Wedding Banquet 喜宴 Xia Tian's cousin is getting married. She forces her ex-boyfriend to come with her to the banquet and pretend they're still in a relationship so her mother wouldn't lose face in front of her aunt. The two women have always been at each other over their children's successes, and Xia Tian has alawys been taught to think keeping face is the most important. Unexpectedly, her cousin didn't marry the rich guy Xia Tian's aunt liked, instead choosing to marry her true love. Xia Tian's aunt and mother finally chose to put away their jealously, and Xia Tian's mother encouraged Xia Tian to find her real happiness. A wedding banquet allowed everyone to let go of traditional views and bravely live their own lives. Cast *Ady An as Xia Tian *Hu Ge as Luo Yue Ran (ex-boyfriend) *Li Cheng Yuan as Xia Tian's cousin *Li Qin Qin as Xia Tian's aunt *Yu Xiao Fan (俞小凡) as Xia Tian's mother *Wang Feng (王峰) as Xia Tian's brother in law Notes Filming period: 2012-Jun-06 to 2012-Jul-07 Production Credits *'Producer:' Karen Tsoi *'Director:' Li Guo Li External Links *Baidu baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2013 Category:Tangren Media